1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer that prints by ejecting ink droplets onto continuous paper, and to a method of controlling the printer.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers that print by ejecting ink droplets onto continuous paper having sprocket holes formed at a specific interval along both edges of the paper width are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-1303. The inkjet printer described in JP-A-2005-1303 has a line head (printhead) with nozzles formed across the entire length of the paper width, and prints to continuous paper by ejecting ink droplets from the line head. This inkjet printer also has a tractor that conveys the continuous paper by engaging the sprocket holes in the continuous paper.
Paper dust is easily produced from the sprocket holes when using continuous paper with sprocket holes. The paper dust produced from the sprocket holes can easily clog the nozzles of the printhead in the inkjet printer, easily resulting in dropped dots and a drop in print quality. Also, inkjet printers that print on continuous paper generally print to continuous paper based on print commands from a printer driver. As a result, if the width of the continuous paper specified by the printer driver and the actual width of the continuous paper set in the inkjet printer differ, the printhead may eject ink droplets outside the width of the continuous paper.